


Ben Sorenn, you liar

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Lies, Sleeping Together, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hi can I request a Kylo x reader thing where Kylo crashes his ship on a planet where they haven’t heard of the FO or the Resistance. The reader finds him in the crashed ship in a forest and takes care of him. She’s curious about where he’s from and he tries to lie to her at first because he can’t risk being exposed when he’s weak, but after some time he tells her the truth. When a ship comes to pick him up, she insists that he takes her with him because she doesn’t like her planet and he agrees





	Ben Sorenn, you liar

"Motherfucker!" you gasp scared when a loud boom echoes through your cabin. "What was that?" you ask your cousin Ezra, with a hand clung to your chest.

"It sounded like a crash" Ezra shrugs, he didn’t curse like you but the noise startled him too.

"Well, come on, let's go investigate" you stand up putting your coat on.

"(Y/N) do you think that's a good idea?" your sense of danger is totally different from his.

"We can’t stay here without knowing what's going on" you're on the door already. Ezra only sighs, hoping it's nothing bad.

* * *

 

"Whoa that's a fancy ship!" Ezra exclaims as he admires the ship that crashed against the land, knocking down some trees. It's pretty damaged but you can see it's a modern fancy one.

"Do you think someone's inside?" you look around it, careful to not cut yourself with any metal piece. But before your cousin can answer you, you hear some groans of pain coming out of the ship.

"Ezra! Someone is inside! They hurt!" you hurry to what it seems is the door, trying to make it open. Exasperated and impatient, you end up kicking it and it opens.

"Oh Maker" you exclaim when you see a man's face covered in blood. It looks like his seatbelt is stuck. "Sir, can you hear me?" you ask but in response you only get some more groans. It looks he's losing consciousness.

"Help me get him out of here" you pass your fingers through the seatbelt in order to unbuckle it. Ezra sighs once more, you have no idea who this man is, never in your life a ship like this has crossed your planet sky, less landing in.

"You're gonna be okay" you whisper to the injured man, hoping he can hear you. "We need to take him to my cabin, he'll die if we leave him here" you tell your cousin and he only puts an expression of suffering.

"(Y/N) he's huge! I can’t carry him all the way to your cabin" Ezra protests.

"Seriously, Ezra? Move your lazy ass before I leave you worse than him" you threaten him. You can’t believe how lazy and selfish your cousin can be.

* * *

 

Kylo wakes up in an unknown environment, the last thing he remembers is the panel of his ship warning him that a turbine was failing and then complete darkness. He opens his eyes and sees a brown roof, the First Order doesn’t have anything in brown, so where is he?

He panics when he thinks that the Resistance managed to catch him, he tries to stand up but a pain runs all over his body and he whines letting himself fall back on bed.

"Easy there" he hears a feminine voice. "You hit your head pretty bad. And your ribs. And your right knee. And your wrist" the face of a girl appears on his vision. She has a kind face with cheerful eyes.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" he has no idea what's going on. He roams the room with his eyes looking for his lightsaber.

"I'm (Y/N)!" you exclaim happily. You sound like a chirpy bird. "And your ship crashed near my cabin. You were bleeding pretty bad so my cousin and I rescued you. What's your name?" you sit on a chair close to the bed.

"Mmm" he clears his throat. He senses you’re sincere, how can a person have no idea who Kylo Ren is? But he decides to lie anyway. "My name is Ben. Ben Sorenn" he cringes at how stupid that name sounds.

"Nice to meet you Ben Sorenn" apparently you believe him. "What happened to you?"

"I was on my way to a factory. I'm an engineer" Kylo stumbles, he's terrible at lying. "There was some problem on my ship and I can’t remember anything else" at least that's true.

"I'm sorry" you feel empathetic with him. "You have no broken limb or any serious damage, but you have to rest for a few days. Is there a way to contact that factory or anyone to come to get you?" you tell him.

Kylo sighs frustrated. How many days are few days? "Yes, my ship alerts my people if something doesn’t go as planned. They'll come shortly".

You find weird that Ben refers to his coworkers as "my people" but what do you know. You’ve never left this planet and you don’t know many business, so you don’t know how they work. “Ok” you nod. “You can stay here while you recover and they come for you”.

* * *

 

Later when the night arrives Kylo's still in bed. He can hear you walking through the cabin, doing random things. Then you enter the bedroom and ask him "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Bad. Everything hurts" he whines. You chuckle thinking he's such a baby. He's hurt but his attitude is the worst.

You approach to the bed and pull the blankets down, ready to get in.

"What-what are you doing?" Kylo eyes show he's surprised.

"Getting in bed" isn’t obvious what you're doing?

"With me?" he asks with a note of disgrace in his voice.

"You wish. I'm not sleeping on the floor and this bed is big enough for the two of us" you don’t add more to your explanation and you finish getting in bed at Kylo's left and covering yourself with the blankets. "Goodnight, Ben."

Kylo doesn’t say anything. What's wrong with you? How can you trust someone so easily? He thinks he won’t be able to sleep with you next to him, he has never sleep with someone else but tiredness reaches him and shortly he's doze off.

* * *

 

After three days it’s proved that Kylo is the worst patient. He refuses to eat, to take his medicine, to rest. He refuses to everything! But you have to be patient, you remind yourself. He's your guest and if you want him to recover you have to be the mature person here and treat him well.

"I think you're able to move and walk now" you say as you chew on a  toast bread with butter. You're eating breakfast with Kylo in bed.

"Maybe. I'm in less pain" Kylo takes a sorb from his carrot and orange juice. It's one of the few things he likes. He was surprised that such combination can make a tasty juice.

"Whenever you're ready, Ben" you encourage him.

Kylo puts his glass on the food tray and kicks off the blankets. Then he slowly sits on the bed with you watching him close. He takes a deep breath and stands up, he winces a little, his ribs are the ones hurting most but he thinks he's able to take a few steps.

"Very good, Ben" you clap cheerful. "I'm so happy you're feeling better!"

"Yeah, me too" he smiles saying it sincerely.

* * *

 

“You want to go to your ship?” you offer Kylo. The two of you are taking a walk through the forest, five days has passed and Kylo is almost completely healed.

“No, I think I’ll get more depressed” his ship was a prized possession to him and doesn’t want to see it destroyed and useless.

“Such a drama queen” you roll your eyes and he chuckles, already used to your sense of humor and sarcastic comments.

“How come I’ve never seen your cousin?” he’s curious since you mentioned him.

“He’s more drama queen than you, believe it or not” you sit on a big log. “When we brought you to my cabin he warned me about having a stranger in my own house”.

“He’s right” Kylo sits next to you.

“Yeah, but if I hadn’t done it you wouldn’t be here today” you remind him. “Besides, what’s life without a little of danger?”

“Your life doesn’t seem dangerous at all” he frowns.

"It's not my fault I was born here. And it's hard to leave, you know? Not everyone has an important job or money like you" you reply angry.

Kylo realizes that all his life he has had everything. Since he  
was a child he never knew the lack of anything. He feels like a douchebag for  
his comment so he decides it's better to stay quiet.

* * *

 

It's a hot night, you ended up taking the blankets off of you. Kylo is currently staring at you, more specifically at your ass. You're lying on your stomach, hugging your pillow, in your sleep the shirt you're wearing rolled up and your butt is on full display to him. The moonlight enters through a window dimly illuminating the room.

You stir in your sleep and Kylo tore his eyes off of you quickly, embarrassed that you might have noticed he was staring at you.

"You have a boner" you utter under your breath and open one eye.

"Y-yeah" Kylo mumbles. "Sorry" he hurries to add.

"Can I touch it?" you sigh.

"Y-you want to touch it?" Kylo was sure you were going to send him to sleep on the floor or outside.

"Tell me to stop if you don’t want it" you approach your left hand to his bulge, palming him through his boxers. Kylo lets out a breath, your hand is warm and it's feel good on his crotch.

You grab the edge of his boxers and pull down, his dick bouncing against his belly. You wrapped your hand around him, it looks small on his cock.

"You're warm" you give a teasing stroke. "And soft" referring to his skin. You don’t wait for his answer when you begin to jerk him off at a faster pace.

You hear Kylo's moans and they turn you on, you start grinding your hips against the mattress. Kylo feels how your thumb circles his head, when the precum leaks you spread it along his shaft.

"A-are you touching yourself?" he says between moans.

"No, do you want me to it?" you bite your lip.

"Yes, please" Kylo doesn’t know why but the mere idea of you getting off on him getting off makes his cock harder.

You direct your right hand inside your underwear, still laying upside down, you gather some wetness from your pussy hole and start rubbing it on your clit.

When Kylo hears you sigh from pleasure, sign that you’re touching yourself, he bucks his hips and you tight your hand more around him.

"Can I see your tits?" he pleads you. He's so close.

You stop touching him for a moment and kneel on the bed. You take off your baggy shirt and you return one hand to his cock and the other one to your clit.

"Fuck" Kylo pants as you appear like a night vision to him. He knows he won’t last longer and he doesn’t care. All he wants is to feel the culmination of his pleasure and paint your hand white.

"Aaah" you throw your head back, hand moving non-stop inside your panties. Your orgasm triggers his and he groans deeply as his cock pulses around your hand shooting ropes of cum.

You fall satisfied next to him, just staring at the roof. You don’t even bother to clean your hand. You’re too comfortable currently laying on bed.

“I’m not Ben” Kylo doesn’t know why he chooses this moment to sincere himself. 

“I know” you sigh. Still feeling dizzy from your orgasm.

“What you mean you know?” he asks astonished. He admits his alibi wasn’t very solid but you seemed you believe it.

“Sshhh” you roll over to your right side kissing him on the cheek. “We can talk about that later. Now just enjoy your post nut feeling” you giggle and you settle for sleep.

* * *

 

Kylo wakes up early, he made the decision through the night to tell you the whole truth. It's what you deserve. You rescued him and took care of him without asking nothing in return. And what happened last night only convinces him more. But he doesn’t have the time to do it because he can hear the familiar sound of a ship approaching.

He looks outside from a window and sees a ship from the First Order. Great. They appear at the most inopportune moment. He rubs his face with his hands not knowing what to do now.

"Ben?" your voice takes him out of his thoughts. "What's that noise?"

"They’ve come for me" he sees your sleepy face and struggle not to smile.

"Oh" you voice sadly. "So you're leaving?"

"How did you know I wasn’t Ben?" he can’t leave without knowing.

You stir uncomfortable in bed. "I don’t know, your face gave you away I suppose. It was pretty obvious you were lying" you shrug.

"Then why did you help me? You helped to stranger who lied to you" he approaches cautiously to the bed.

"What's life without a little of danger?" you smile shyly.

"You crazy woman ..." Kylo laughs and shakes his head. "My name is Kylo Ren, I'm the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I'm a Force user and a murderer. I killed my own father and I fight against my own mother. I have anger issues and I think you have the most beautiful tits in the whole galaxy" Kylo states without taking a breath, he thinks that pretty sums up his life.

"You fucking liar ..." you curse but you're smiling. "My name is (Y/N) (L/N), I'm just a girl living in the forest so I don’t know what's the First Order. I have no family but a cousin who I think has a weird crush on me. I think you have a nice cock that I'll love to feel inside my cunt" you think that pretty sums up your life.

You’re so vulgar and he loves it. "Noted. Are you ready to leave?" Kylo makes you the offer you've been waiting for all this time. You get out bed running to him, he catches you and lifts on the air. You kiss him hard and he does the same in return.

"I can’t believe you gave me a handjob before kissing me" he laughs putting you back down to the floor. It looks like he caught some of your sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
